Heero Yuy vs. Gene Starwind
by Blade and Shadow
Summary: Like the title says. Who will win? This was a fun story to write and we hope you like it too even though we know some people won't like this. But anyway please read, have fun, and review if you like it...or hate it.


An: we do not own gundam wing! If we did, we wouldn't be writing this fanfic! We'd be trying to get it back on the air along with Ronin Warriors! Also we don't own Outlaw star so don't sue us! However we do own ourselves or so I think. 

**Heero vs. Gene **

By: Blade and Shadow 

Gene Starwind was sitting on his couch. His friends were off working on the ship and he was being lazy. He had said that he'd 'wait here at the shop incase anyone called with a job offer.' Yeah right.

 All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Gene popped one eye open and then got up mumbling under his breath why people couldn't leave him alone so he could rest. He opened the door to see a young man with long chestnut brown hair tied in a braid and indigo-violet eyes. 

Person: Yo! Are you Gene Starwind? 

Gene: Yeah and who wants to know?

Person: My buddy wants to have a duel with you and I suggest you go along with him. 

Gene: Yeah and who's gonna make me? A boy with a butt long braid?

Person: *growl* *mumbles something under breath* Trust me you want to do this the prize is a girl, more importantly his girlfriend. If you just so happen to lose you will get a different prize for just dueling with him.

Gene: Oh well in that case I think I will take you up on that offer. Let me think of a good time for us to have this duel... 

The next day... 

Gene: How about at noon? 

Person: *wakes up after falling a sleep while gene was thinking* Huh? What? Oh noon yeah of course *looks at watch* did you know that noon is in 2 hours? 

Gene: Yeah of course I did. *Gene is really thinking ' I didn't know that but I am going to tell him that I do so he thinks I'm smart'*

Person: ok I will go tell him 

*While walking away the person mumbles 'dumbass' under his breath* 

~~~~~~~~~

The person walks into a building that looks very familiar. It was a big storage house filled with trucks that had gundams as their load. Of course they were all covered with tarps. The braided person passed a few room and then came to the one he wanted to enter.

He walked into a large room that was completely dark and devoid of light. There was a person sitting in a large chair in the room with his back to the person. 

Mysterious person: Did you get him, Duo? 

Duo: Yeah Heero I got him. 

Heero: Good what time are we to meet? 

Duo: Noon that would be in 2 hours so you have time to prepare for the duel and hang out with your girlfriend, Morgaine. 

Heero: Sure whatever. 

Duo: I mean it is not like you are going to lose her, the guy is a total dumbass 

Heero: I know that I am not going to lose her to that numbnuts. 

Duo: Ok 

~~~~~~~~~~

In two hours Gene is waiting with his friends at a large clear area 

Gene: Where the heck is this guy? 

Jim:  I don't know 

Gene: is that him over there? 

Jim: I don't know what he looks like Gene 

*A group of 5 teenage boys and two sexy girls walked up to the group*

A boy about 18 years old with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes walked up to Gene with a girl about the same age with long black hair that got wavy at the bottom and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight leather skirt and a black spaghetti string tang-top that said '_We could mate but I'd have to kill you,' and above that writing was a picture of a black widow spider. Gene started to drool. _

Heero: *Heero Yuy death glare™*Are you Gene Starwind? 

Gene: Yeah that's me and who might this be? *looks at Morgaine* 

Heero: This is my girlfriend, Morgaine. 

Gene: She's the prize? 

Heero: Yeah 

Gene: Goodie and what is your name? 

Heero: My name is Heero. These are my friends Trowa *points to uni-banged 18 year old* with his girlfriend Raven a.k.a Morgaine's twin sister *Points to girl hanging on Trowa's arm with black hair that ends a little past her shoulders and is wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black spaghetti string tank-top*, Wufei *points to mean looking Chinese boy with tight pony tail that looks like it is cutting off the circulation to his brain*, Quatre *Points to friendly, innocent looking blonde*, and you all ready know Duo *Points to the same boy that gave the message to Gene*

Gene: Hi 

Everyone: Hey 

Gene: So is the Raven girl the prize if I by chance lose this match, which I won't, but is she?

Raven: No! We have another girl for you if you lose but she's not here right now.

Gene: Is she as pretty as you and your sister? *sly little flirtatious look*

Raven: *disgusted look* *puts on fake smile* No she's not as pretty but trust me she is beautiful. *crossing fingers behind back* 

Heero: Why don't all of you go and sit down while we have our duel. 

Morgaine: Why am I the prize? 

Heero: Because the risk of losing you is exciting. 

Morgaine: Still, what if he _does win? _

Heero: You'll finish him off for me tonight. 

Morgaine: Are you going to use wing zero? 

Heero: No I don't have to. This guy's an easy kill. Not as tough as Zechs, but not as easy as Relena. 

Morgaine: When did you kill her?! I was supposed to do that! *stomps foot*

Heero: Chill! I haven't killed her yet, I just know she would be easy. 

Morgaine: Yeah that's true 

Gene: Can we get started now 

Heero: fine! Lets get it on! 

They each stood facing each other ready to duel. 

Duo+ Jim: Ready... set... DUEL! 

They each pull out a gun and started to shoot at each other. 

Heero: you WILL lose! 

Gene: No you WILL! 

Jim: He's going to lose. 

Raven: Why? How can you tell? 

Jim: Because he's not used to a regular gun. He likes to use his Caster.  

Raven: I agree come on why don't you come over here and sit down with me and the rest of the group. 

Jim: Sure! 

*Back to the Duel...* 

Heero: *shoots Gene in the leg* give up! 

Gene: I will win and I will have that beautiful girlfriend of yours! 

Heero: That is what you think *Death Glare* 

Morgaine: GO HEERO! 

everyone: GO HEERO! 

Gene: What!? What happened to all Jim. Where's my friend to cheer me on? 

Jim: What friend? I'll cheer for you when it starts looking like your going to win, or if the  ground opens up and swallows Heero.

Gene: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I hate you all 

Morgaine+ Raven: *innocently* Even us? 

Gene: No *flirtatious smile* 

Heero: DIE! 

Trowa: ...! 

Heero: *shoots Gene's other leg*

Gene: OOOWWWWWW 

Quatre: GO HEERO! GO HEERO! 

Jim: IF HE CAN'T DO IT, SOMEONE ELSE WILL! 

Raven: Blonds are too preppy, wouldn't you agree Morgaine?

Morgaine: *Has disappeared*

Raven: *blink blink* Morgaine? *looks around* Where'd she go?

Heero: *shoots Gene in the arm* Will you just give up already 

Gene: NEVER! *whips out caster* 

Heero: *blink* *Continues to shoot at Gene* 

Gene: *points caster at Heero* I win…

Wing Zero: *squish* 

Raven: Oww that has got to hurt 

Jim: This doesn't look good, Gene is losing. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him.

Raven: Ignore that feeling.

Wing Zero: *lifts foot* *booming voice* I think its dead. *pokes with Wing Zero's foot*

Gene: *twitch* *moan*

Wing Zero: *falls back in surprise* It's alive!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How is that possible!?

Gene: Owww. That…hurt…a lot.

Heero: Get out of my Wing Zero.

Wing Zero: *cockpit opens* *Morgaine pokes head out*

Morgaine: Why?

Heero: Because this is my fight.

Morgaine: But Hee-chan I don't want to be that guy's girlfriend. I don't like red-heads.

Heero: Out! *points to the group* go over there and talk with you sister or something.

Morgaine: Lets just say he lost and give him the other prize so we can leave. *flutters eye lashes*

Heero: Out!

Morgaine: *mumble mumble* *jumps out and goes over to group*

Gene: MY CASTER *holding the broken gun he called a caster* It's broken. Now what am I going to do?

Jim: Yeah what are you going to do? Those things are expensive!

Everyone: *Nods* 

Heero: Do you give up? You'll still get a prize.

Gene: *glare* Fine.

Heero: Good 

Everyone: YEAH HEERO WON! 

Morgaine: *under breath* That's no surprise to me. 

Jim: *walks over to Gene* 

Jim: You are not a man any more you worthless piece of crap! No wonder we never made any money! And when we finally did make some you pissed it off on a prostitute or a beer! You don't deserve to live! I am leaving with them! Raven said she would have Lady Une or Dorothy take me in and I could actually be rich for once! * Jim spits on Gene and walks away*

Morgaine: *runs over to Heero and kisses him on the cheek to get his attention*

Heero: *looks at Morgaine*

Morgaine: *flings arms around Heero's neck and kisses him...passionately* 

Heero: What was that for? 

Morgaine: #1 you saved me from being his girlfriend #2 because that is what girlfriends and boyfriends do and #3 because you are wonderful. *Morgaine kisses him again* 

Jim: *tugs on Raven's shirt interrupting Raven's kiss(Trowa)* So when do we go? 

Raven: How about now? We will go down to the Preventers office and talk to Lady Une then we will check Dorothy. 

Jim: Yeah 

Raven: First comes first though. *whistles* Come one boys bring 'er in.

*Men in construction outfits and hardhats wave in a large crane carrying a wooden crate*

Construction worker Bob: Where do you want it?

Raven: *points to Gene* Put it down next to him.

Bob: Okay. Set her down boys! Here *hands Raven crowbar* you open it. We don't want anything to do with the _thing in that crate. _

*They set it down and then all run away*

Raven: *walks over and pries open one side. Then takes a step back*

Relena: HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgaine: *places a paper bag over Heero's head with a smiley face drawn on it*

Relena: Where is Heero? *looks directly at Heero with the bag over his head* Who's that?

Morgaine: *thinking how stupid that question is, smiles* this is my new friend um… Bob.  But Heero's right over there.

Raven: *Places paper bag over Genes head with a mean face drawn on it*

Relena: Heero! *glomps onto Gene with the paper bag on his head*

Gene: Ack!

Everyone: Hehehehehe *also all thinking about how stupid the blonde was*

Raven + Morgaine: That was productive.

Everyone: *leave's Gene lying on the ground with the psycho stalker blonde that was obsessed with Heero, to go get pizza and then head to the Preventers office*

Aisha: What the hell happened to you, Gene? *walking over to him with Melfina and groceries*

Suzuka: He got his butt whooped and Jim left with those people. Now were stuck with this thing. *points to Relena*

Gene: *GRUMBLE!*

~Owari 

Thus ends Blade and Shadow's first fic. We hope that you like it and remember to review our work. Also flames will be accepted. We just read them, laugh, and then make fun of the people who send them so flame us all you want. Hahahaha. We're already laughing at the people who sent this fic flames when it was under Raven n' Morgaine's name. Particularly we laugh at the one flamer who couldn't spell write right. And the person who told us we can't write when Raven and Morgaine both have other writer's names and have good stories up that people love. And then there was a rabid Jimmy-kun fan that was pissed about us making Jim side with the gundam pilots. 

We laughed so hard we started to cry. So please we even urge you to flame us. Love

~Blade and Shadow 


End file.
